The Girl with the long black hair
by xXSchmayXx
Summary: There was something about Irina Spalko's new student that caught her interest, it was this curiosity that sparked a close friendship between the two, and when a tragic event occurs, Irina sees the girl as more than just her student..
1. The Case begins

The case begins

Cameras flashed, doors opened and closed, photos were precariously place on stands. Images of burns, bruises and cuts covered their paper surface. Weeping people entered the room and sat in their seats . Still unable to comprehend the shock of the situation. While the judge, clearly wanting to be somewhere else made his way to the stand. Where a woman in her mid thirties stood. Averting her eyes from the camera flashes. Unwilling to submit to having her face plastered across the world on newspapers. Especially for reasons such as these. Opposite her sat a man in his mid forties, dressed in a black suit. His hands were latched onto hands of two young girls. On his left was a small timid blond urchin-like child with watery blue eyes, and on his right was a thin black-haired girl, she was very small and was covered in cuts and bruises. Her face seemed to be permanently contorted into a sad, terrified expression. Tears were running down her bruised face. Obviously this experience was too over-whelming for her. Weakly,she passed glances at the woman in front of her. Her pleading eyes were enough to make anyone's face crumple. The woman returned a glance, giving off the expression...'I am here for you', before sitting down, ready to be confronted by the judge. He clumsily fumbled with his hands for a few seconds before finally producing a leather bounded bible from underneath his partially moth eaten robe. He cleared his throat.

"_Do you swear on the holy bible that the information you state today, will be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"_ He croaked to her as he held out the bible and place it on the small podium in front of her. She placed hand on it without hesitation and with her thick Ukrainian accent came the words.

"_I swear" _

He gave her curt nod and took the bible away before clearing his throat again. "_Please, state your name." _The woman looked up at him, aware that he wasn't finished speaking. . "_Your full name_"

"_Irina Anya Spalko" _She uttered to him. Still passing glances at the girl in front of her. The judge move a bit closer to her. "_I mean...Col. Irina Anya Spalko.." _She corrected, showing no signs of worry. The judge then turned his back to her and read through a book of documents. After a few moments he spoke up again.

"_And what was you relationship to Eryka-Jennifer Baniszweski between the months of November 1957 and January 1958?" _

Irina took a deep breath and slowly sat up. "_I was her school teacher_. _I taught fencing, martial arts and shooting practice at her school everyday for a few hours before school finished._" She replied.

"_And where is this school located?" _He asked. Stacking the documents into an untidy pile.

"_It is located at the back exterior of KGB Headquarters. It was built in 1950 for children of the soviet agents." _She replied._  
_

He looked at her and gave her a small approving nod._ "__Did you know her father then?"_

She slowly nodded. "_Yes..but barely."_

_"Barely?"_ He asked raising his eyebrows slightly. "_What do you mean my that?"  
_

_"I only ever recalled seeing him turn up to work once or twice a month..even then he would be late. In fact I was set to relieve him of his duties until Eryka-Jennifer turned up in my classroom that day." _She said calmly._  
_

_"Why didn't you fire him?"_

_"If I had fired him, then Eryka-Jennifer would not have been allowed to attend the school. I didn't want the child to leave because of her father, so I let it pass." _She replied, nodding slightly.

"_Why didn't you want her to leave?" _He asked, moving closer to her.

"_Something about her made me want her stay, as soon as she entered that classroom I knew she would be greatly missed if she had to leave."_ She replied calmly. Still watching the girl in front of her._  
_

"_Could you please describe the day to met her?""_ He asked.

She nodded. "_Very well"_

_

* * *

_

The room was silent. The only sound around was the sound of the rain pattering on the windows, and the ticking of the clock across the room, which read 12:45. Fifteen minutes until class was due to start. Col. Irina Spalko was sitting at her desk, marking the many essays written by her young students. Her eyes squinted and her hand shook with frustration as she circled, yet another, one of the many spelling mistakes that she noticed on this particular essay. She glanced at the name written in the top, right hand corner. "Siena Dovchenko"_._ She was never one of the brightest students in the world. But her uncle was a reasonably intelligent man. His name was Antonin. Only a year ago had it been that the Dovchenko's arrived in Moscow from Siberia, and Antonin had already been ranked up to second in command. At first that was all she saw Dovchenko as. Just her second in command. But over the past months she found herself thinking about him more. Especiall_y _he had saved her from a large colony of Siafu ants...Her frustration calmed down as she thought of his shiny brown eyes and his handsome body build and that_ oh-so-handsome _dreamy smile of his._..NO! you wretched woman, stop thinking about him!.._She sighed and placed the essay onto a small pile of papers. She knew she couldn't show an affection towards Antonin...it could cost her valuable ranks if the KGB ever saw. Besides it was so.._ unprofessional_. for a colonel to fall in love. She shook the thoughts from her head and looked at the depressingly large pile of essays that still had to be marked. She groaned and laid her head on the table. For some reason she was very tired. Her eyes slowly closed and she breathed heavily as she heard the annoying sounds of footsteps gradually getting louder. Her head remained on the table, not wanting anything to disturb her rest. The sound of knocking alerted her immediately_, _forcing her to stop and answer it._  
_

_"__Come in..__" _She called out groggily, lifting her head from the table and standing up. She wiped her eyes and flattened her slightly ruffled hair down while the door handle turned. Slowly the door swung open and in came Dovchenko. Behind him stood a small girl in wearing a black hood. Underneath was a black pinafore with a white T-shirt under-layer and her hair was tied back with a white ribbon into a long pony tale. Stepping forward slightly. Dovchenko resisted from smiling as the beautiful Colonel approached him, and instead saluted and said in a calm tone.

"_Good afternoon Colonel"_ He gestured to the small girl. "_This is Rikki...Baniszewski's daughter." _He continued. "_This is her first day here." _He smiled at the girl who looked up at him un-surely_. _He could tell she was slightly scared. it was her first day at a new school after all. "_She will be in your class from now on."_

Irina fought a smile as Dovchenko neared closer to her. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak. "_Thank you Dovchenko. You may leave now."_ She said calmly, not really wanting him to go. but it was five minutes until class time so she had no choice. He gave her a curt nod and left the classroom. Leaving the room in total silence once more. Irina took a few moments to assess the girl. You could tell a lot about a person just by looking at them and their body movements. She paced around her and spoke using her very throaty accent.

"_So why is it that you have just joined us, yet your father has been with us for over a year" _She didn't care if she was sounding rude, mainly it was because of her tiredness. Rikki looked up at her and slowly started removing her very wet hood.

"_My ma' died a few months ago..I moved here with my father five weeks ago but I only just got round to starting school now." _She replied, her voice quavering as she pulled off the rest of the hood. Irina could tell that that she was greatly upset by the event.

"_I'm so sorry.." _She replied, gesturing towards an empty chair. _"You may sit down if you want"_ She said, sitting herself down yet again at her paper covered desk, and began marking some more essays.

"_It's ok, I've learned to get over the loss..." _The girl sat herself down and looked aimlessly across the classroom. She seemed to have a very distant look in her eyes. Like something was troubling. But Irina decided not to ask anything else, on the matter, she didn't want Rikki to feel pressured to say things that she'd much rather keep secret. Instead she asked.

"_Have you ever trained with swords, guns and martial arts before?"_

Rikki slowly nodded and said in voice barely above a whisper. "_Yes. My younger sister and I took lessons when we were younger."_

_"You have a sister?" _She asked. Slightly intrigued by the girl.

"_Yes, her name is Carrietta, she's only eight years old though_,_ so she wont be starting here for a few years" _She chocked up a bit "_we had to stop combat training because.._" Her voice trailed off, unwilling to complete the sentence.

"_Because?" _Irina asked, raising her eye brows. She felt like she was intruding into Rikki's private life, but still..

"_Well_-" She was cut off by the warning bell ringing. And before she could say anything else. The classroom began filling up with cold and wet children. Chatting to their friends and hanging up their dripping coats on the racks. Slightly annoyed, irina got up from her chair, ready to greet the class as they sat down. Whatever Rikki was hiding, she was going to find out. It killed her inside to think that something was upsetting her. She is only a young girl after all..


	2. New acquaintances

The children slowly sat down at their desks. Slowly occupying each one until they were all full. All of the young students were sitting beside at least one of their friends. All but one that is. At the front of the classroom, beside the window, head propped up by her hands, staring aimlessly at the rude words about her carved into her desk, tears forming in her eyes full of sadness and loneliness, sat Siena Dovchenko. Her head was bowed down, trying to avoid the stares and harsh comments from other students. She had read books about love and friendship so many times. Friendship was a thing she desperately wanted to have. Why did children have to be so cruel?..why couldn't she be like the rest of them?..why was she so different to all of them? She let a few more tears fall unnoticed out of her watery blue eyes. All she wanted, more than anything in the world, was a friend. Just one. Irina's face crumpled at the sad look on her face. She knew how it felt. Slowly she took a deep breath and clapped her hands together. The children quietened down immediately.

_"Good after noon class."_

Silence.

_"I said good afternoon class!"_ She snapped. Making everyone jump.

"_Good afternoon Colonel" _They all cooed simultaneously, in a sing song fashion. They were all staring at the new girl at the front of the class. She looked so.._different. _So small and fragile looking.

_"How can she ever accomplish anything in combat practice?.. Even that creep, Siena looks stronger than her." _One of the girls at the back whispered to her friend_, _Who let out a loud banshee howl of laughter. Enough to attract Siena's attention, who stupidly stared at her. The laughing girl looked at her with anger in her eyes...how dare she stare at her as though she was a puppy in a shop window. "_What are you looking at..creep!"._ Spit flecked from her mouth as she let the words ooze out of her mouth like venom. Siena quickly looked away and buried her face in her hands, she didn't want anyone to see her cry. "_Now the creep is crying!" _The girl shrieked, bursting into yet another tormenting fit of laughing.

_"ENOUGH!_" Irina bellowed, her patience waning. She looked across the room and found the needle in the hay stack. Or in this case, the hay in the needle stack. "_Luiza out now!" _She pointed to the door. Her eyes burning with anger.

"_What why?_- "

"OUT!"

The young girl shot up from her seat immediately. dragging her satchel on the floor. Spitefully she hissed to Siena. _"I'll pay you back for that..freak."_ before leaving the classroom, slamming the door behind her. Leaving all the students in complete silence. Irina took a deep breath and walked to the front of the class room, beckoning for Rikki to follow her.

"_Class, this is Rikki she will be in our class from now on." _She looked down at Rikki. "_She is the daughter of Kiryl Baniszewski.."_

The name rang a bell to everyone...Whispers spread across the classroom like wild fire. They did not know weather or not to trust this girl. Slowly, Rikki took a deep breath, smiled and stepped forward, and said in a rather fearless, yet not so enthusiastic voice.

"_Hey."_ She gave a small wave. Then cleared her throat and looked at Irina. _"Where shall I sit, colonel?"_

Irina glanced at Siena, sitting there gazing aimlessly out of the window. A simple, yet genius idea came to mind. Rikki did not seem like the kind of girl to act as hurtful and cruel as many of the other people in the class did around Siena. She was almost certain that she wouldn't do it anyway. She pointed to the empty seat next to Siena, who was still crying.

_"You may sit next to Siena, she looks like she could use some company right now." _

"_Of course ma'am" _Rikki smiled. Not bothered by the other students feelings towards the girl at all. She seemed like a nice enough girl. "_Hey.." _She whispered softly, setting her books down and getting out her pencils. She saw that Siena was crying. "_Hey, don't cry.." _She reached into her pocket and pulled out a silk hankie. "_Here..." _She pressed it into her hand. Slowly Siena lifted her head from the desk and smiled weakly. Dabbing at her eyes.

"_Thanks.." _She mumbled as she set the hankie down and fixed her damp hair behind her ears.

"_Your welcome.." _Rikki smiled. She noticed that Irina had already started the lesson, _theory work, thank god..I'm too weak right now for combat.._She shook that thought from her head and began writing. It was only a small sheet of simple general knowledge questions, nothing hard. It was most likely assigned so that Irina could get on with her essay marking. fair enough. Rikki sighed and glanced over at Siena's paper. It was blank. She could see Siena's face contorted into a concentrated look. It made her feel horrible to see her struggle to get even one question answered. She turned to her. "_Do you need any help?"_

Siena looked up hopefully. "_Oh could you?.." _She pointed to her question paper. "_I can't figure out this math problem.." _She looked worried.

Rikki smiled "_Hey don't worry..here I'll show you how to work it out.." _She pulled out her notebook and jotted down a formula. Telling her each step slowly and clearly as she jotted it down. Siena listened intently, while Irina forced back a content smile as she saw the young girls bonding. Finally Siena had found a friend. She sighed and finished marking the last essay. Then got out of her seat and stood in front of the class again. Just as Rikki had finished helping her new found friend.

_"Now class, I have marked your essays.." _She began handing them out._  
_

_"Oh no.." _Siena looked at Rikki, She was even more worried than before. Far more worried.

"_What?"_

_"__My essay was awful"_ She said quietly as Irina placed it on her desk. Quickly she took it away so that Rikki couldn't see.

"_It's ok..I wont make fun of you.." _Rikki whispered back.

"_I'll show you later.." _She felt like such a failure. She didn't know if she could trust Rikki right this very moment. luckily the bell rang, so she could make a quick get away. Rikki followed swiftly behind. as though she was in severe hurry to get home. She noticed that the corridors were blocked. And the unmistakable sound of a girl yelling was heard.

_"HEY CREEP!"_ Screamed the voice. It was Luiza. She was tormenting Siena again. She wasn't the only one. There was a large circle of girls and boys yelling out harsh comments. One of them had snatched her essay and was reciting the badly written paragraphs, mocking her voice, before letting out a large cackle of laughter. Other children were circling her, shouting.._"Creep...creep...creep" _Over and over "_Creep..creep..creep!" _Rikki pushed past the other children, who were also laughing and cheering, to get a better view. "_Creep ...creep..creep!" _It soon became a chant, like a religious ritual. "_Creep..creep..creep!" _ Siena was crying, hysterically. "_CREEP!"_ Rikki's patience snapped. She charged at Luiza, fists clenched, shaking in fury.

"_Leave her alone you heartless bitch!" _

Luiza howled with laughter and yelled at everyone in the corridor. "_Look at this! new girl thinks that she is all tough!" _The hallway burst into fits of laughter.

"_Exactly!" _Rikki yelled before punching Luiza hard in the face. Enough to knock her of balance and into the wall. She could swear she saw some blood. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, but what else could she have done to help poor Siena?

_"You..you.." _ Her cheeks flushed Scarlet. While everyone else went dumbstruck. She stormed off, mortified, without taking a second glance at the girl who just kicked her arse.

"_That goes for the rest of you, if I catch anyone upsetting my friend..you will be sorry." _With that in mind, the hallway was emptied. Siena was still crying. Rikki picked up her, now slightly torn and muddy essay and pressed it into her hand. _"If they upset you again, let me know.." _Siena nodded. _"I have to go now..but I will see you tomorrow ok?"_

_"Ok." _She smiled back. This was by far the best day of her life. She had found a friend!

Rikki ran off. Looking at her watch, 3:15! _God...dad will kill me if I am late again.._She left the building and headed for her apartment, in the center of town. It wasn't to far away so she needn't run. Thankfully it had stopped raining. Rikki really hated the rain, it was so damp and cold. And the flu was the last thing she wanted. It would mean that she would have to stay at home with papa..and god knows what would happen then. She refused to even think of that idea though. Instead she sighed and crossed the road. She noticed that a very familiar person was walking in front of her. _Oh gosh, it's colonel..quick, go before she see's you..too late.._Irina looked up to see Rikki walk past her.

_"Hello there Rikki." _She smiled. Waving slightly. She had changed from her usual, depressing grey uniform to a simple pair of jeans and white shirt. She seemed a lot less intimidating now than she was in that classroom.

"_Hi Colonel" _Rikki walked to her side.

_"Good first day?" _

"_Yeah..I made a new friend." _She mumbled. Not wanting to talk about the incident in the corridor.

"_Ah yes, with Siena Dovchenko?..she is a sweet girl." _She lowered her voice "_Poor thing, children can be so cruel sometimes."_

_"I know, it's so unfair." _Her voiced wavered, lost in her thoughts again.

"_Rikki are you ok?" _

_"Hmm..what? oh!..yes I am fine." _She smiled. She obviously wasn't, she was troubled about something. But Irina decided this was definitely not the time to ask her. She was about to open her mouth to speak again, but she refrained from doing so. Rikki then stopped walking and looked up at her. "_I'll see you tomorrow then, this is my apartment block.."_

Irina looked at her and smiled back. _"I live here too.. I_ _stay on the top floor." _She opened the door with her keys and let Rikki and herself in. _"You can call me Irina if you want, when we are not in class.."_

Rikki nodded and walked to the first apartment on the left. "_I will!..you know Rikki isn't my real name." _She unlocked her door, beaming at Irina.

_"What is your real name then?" _She asked, walking over to the stairwell and placing her hand on the slightly dusty banister.

"_It's Eryka-Jennifer." _She replied, opening the door.

"_Such a pretty name!"_

_ "Thanks!"_

_"Good bye then.." _She smiled and started climbing up the stairs. Totally deprived of energy.

_"Goodbye!" _Rikki called as she entered her apartment, waving as she did so. She had not only made one new friend..she had made two. Alone and out of sight, she smiled to herself as she closed the door, remembering the look on Luiza's face when she punched her.. _Good job Rikki..You did good._


	3. Why

_"Mm..Dovchenko.." She felt his soft hands Stroke her bare back while gave her several short, yet sweet kisses across her pale face. She lay back and allowed him to get on top of her, moaning involuntarily as he moved from her face and began trailing kisses up the sensitive skin of her neck. She hissed in pleasure as he pressed his body to hers. It was such a good feeling, having him so close. She lifted her head and kissed him before looking up at him, studying his body... So handsome, so muscular..and now he was all hers, finally -_

Irina's eyes snapped open. She had been dreaming again. About him, Dovchenko. It seemed to be a regular thing now, she didn't quite understand why. She never used to dream about him. But ever since he had saved her from those nasty flesh-eating Siafu, she couldn't seem to get him out of her mind. Even though she was far to proud to admit it...she was in love with him. He was so kind to her, when others weren't. The only agent under her command that didn't see her as a witch..a freak of nature. She couldn't help having psychic abilities. He was the only one to understand that. The children could be so hurtful to her too. Talking about her behind their backs, spray painting "Colonel Spalko the witch!" on the back of the KGB head quarters buildings, followed by a patronising caricature, treating her as though she did not have any emotions. Boy if only they knew what she had been though when she was their age, then they would feel a sense of remorse about everything that they had done.._Everyone hates me. _Irina lifted her head and surveyed her surroundings. She was in her living room, in her armchair. She had no recollection of last nights events, but she did know that she must have fallen asleep. It wasn't surprising to her, she usually fell asleep after working all day. Shrugging her shoulders, she got up and examined herself in the mirror. Her hair was slightly ruffled...it looked so sloppy and unprofessional. Quickly she ran a comb through it. Then she glared at herself, she was so beautiful..but she thought differently. The comb shook violently in her hands as her eyes ran back and forth over the woman staring at her, her face fell, her eyes filled with tears, her fists clenched, _Why am I so ugly?.._She launched the comb at her reflection and let out a loud shriek, then thumped the wall hard with her fist. So many emotions that she had bottled up. Her breathing quickened and tears streamed down her pale face. Usually she would NEVER cry. She let out short sobs, burying her face in her hands and slumping back into her armchair. _Why?.._No one ever comforted her, she was always pushed away. Even her own family hated her. They would hit her, and starve her and always convince her that she was ugly...worthless, convince her that she was in the wrong, make her think she was unintelligent. They abandoned her when she was seven. That was what really contributed into making Irina feel so unwanted. Being the only female agent didn't help the matter either. She felt so different, so unappreciated. So cut off from the world. Her sobs became quicker and louder, but were cut of by a startling knock at the door.

* * *

_"Spalko!"_

She didn't respond at first. She was too engrossed in her thoughts. Such painful memories coming back to haunt her. While she let a tear stream down her cheek un-noticed, she managed to speak again, her voice not as calm as alluded to previously. Instead it was chocked up, and rather uncomfortable to listen to.

_"I'm sorry..."_

The judge glared dismally at her.

"_That will be all...for now...You may go back to your chair again."_

Irina got up almost instantly and walked briskly to where the young girls sat. The blonde 'urchin' looked up at her and gave her a curt nod as she moved away, making room so that Irina could sit next to the man, who was now hugging the other girl close. His hands transferred from her body to Irina's, and a sudden sense of reassurance shielded her from any more worries. In his arms she felt safer, she could cry if she wanted to, she could tell him anything without fear of being called a coward. She nuzzled into his warmth as he cradled her even more, not caring any more about looking unprofessional. What she had told the judge about her first meeting with Rikki was in fact true. But she did not tell him about her emotional breakdown. It wasn't any of his business anyway...maybe it was. The thoughts jangled in her head like loose change in a jar.._I should have told him.._Her flashback contained key information about what had happened. She seemed a fool for not mentioning it. She gently nudged the man signalling that she would like to be released from his grip. He let go. A few seconds of hesitation passed. Was this really that relevant after all?..It was. She got up from her seat and declared. "_There is something else..."_

The judge simply replied. _"Please... continue"_

* * *

The knock came three more times. Followed by a long silence. Irina wiped her eyes and walked slowly to the door. She managed to sport a calm face, even more tears threatened to come again. Her hand shook again as she turned to doorknob. She was in no fit state to face visitors. But being the stubborn and apparently emotionless Colonel that she is -..was. She opened the door slightly ajar. It was Rikki. She seemed to be dressed in Jeans and a checked shirt that was far to big for her. The hems were folded up high and the sleeves of the shirt had been trimmed, untidily. They were most likely her father's old clothes.

"_Hello..."_

She sighed in relief and fully opened the door. She twitched slightly as the rusty hinge screeched like a demented owl. "_Hello Rikki." _She looked down and cocked an eyebrow, at the sight of the girl she recently befriended...What was she doing here? She felt slightly calmer. Never before had she had a visitor, it made her feel slightly less unwanted, knowing that somebody had took their time to come to her apartment to see her. "_May I help you with something?"_

Rikki looked up at her obvious confusion as to why she had come, and answered rather quietly. "_Papa is at work and Carrietta's at her friends house..I just wanted some company..." _She looked down sadly. She was lonely. Just like Irina.

"_...I'd love some company too..." _She gestured inside her flat. "_Come in...by all means." _

"_Thank you.." _Rikki cautiously stepped inside the flat and removed the baggy shirt. Revealing a three quarter length white blouse. the girl was incredibly thin. You'd hesitate to think she was an eleven year old..and you would certainly not think that she had broken the nose of a rather tough girl the day before. She sighed and sat in an armchair adjacent to one that was now occupied by Irina. Who turned to face her. Rikki notice that the skin beneath her Icy blue eyes seemed to be very dark and that she had a very distant look about her. "_Col-..Irina...are you okay?" _Irina smiled at her express of concern for her, it felt good to have someone who cared for a change, even if it was a young girl who was asking. Rikki stretched out her arm but then felt a small sharp pain..._Oh god...the scabs come off.._

Irina smiled and placed at hand on the child's knee. "_I appreciate your concern Rikki...but don't worry, I am ok." _She lolled her head back on her chair but noticed some blood seeping through one of the thick sleeves of Rikki's blouse as she passed a glance at her. "_You're bleeding!"_

_"It's nothing." _Rikki said a little too hastily, capping her hand over it so that Irina could not see. It was no use, she had already retrieved the first aid kit and was now dabbing ointment onto it with a cotton bud. The blood was oozing out like a waterfall.

"_It's a very deep cut..." _

Rikki hissed in pain as the ointment was dabbed onto it, then closed her eyes. "_It's nothing..." _She hissed again. This time beacause of the bandage that Irina was wrapping tightly around the open wound.

_"Rikki.." _Irina finished bandaging. "_You're not telling me something...I can tell." _She reassuringly held her hand. "_What happened?"_

Tears were now welling up in Rikki's eyes. "_I can't say it.." _She shook her head, terrified of being called a liar.

_"Why not?"_

_"Papa will be angry with me..." _

"_Why?"_

"_because_-" Rikki was cut off for the second time. This time by a loud thumping on the door. Irina got up in an instant and answered it..._What now?.._

"_THERE YOU ARE!" _At tall muscular man stomped over to a now trembling Rikki. He grabbed her shoulders, shook her violently and screamed at her. "_Downstairs now!"_

_"yes papa!" _Rikki cried, before dashing out of the apartment and back to her own. Papa followed her walking briskly, ignoring Irina, who was horrified at this man's demonstration of behaviour towards his own daughter.._No..he couldn't have!._ Irina refused to think of that..._Stop think about that you wretched woman..._Her hand shook yet again and she closed the door..._But what if he did? _She placed her hand over her heart and allowed herself to calm down..._What if?_


	4. Revelations

**Sorry this took SO LONG to update. My girlfriend made me update it..haha! Sorry if this doesn't really have much to do with Indiana Jones. I just like the character. I forgot to say this but I am writing this to raise awareness of child mistreatment. Anyway, hope you likey. :)**

* * *

"_Is that all Miss Spalko?" _The Barrister inquired. Sporting a cold emotionless stare. No horror, no shock..it was as though he had waited for her to speak of something like this. Irina could see the disappointment in his eyes. What was he really wishing to hear? _A confession perhaps? W_hy? Did she sound..nervous? He approached the woman, eyeing her for any possible signs of anxiety. Irina did not succumb to his silent demand. She had not done anything wrong, therefore had nothing to hide.

"_Yes, that is all."_

"_Then you may go" _ He bowed his head and allowed her to return to her lovers arms. She did so gladly. Irina was never a gentle woman, displays of affection was not really her forte so the high court had every reason to be suspicious of the befriending of children and the love shown towards this man. Shaking her head from any thoughts of a possible condemning of the innocent, Irina fixated her eyes towards the gaggle of men and woman across from her. The Jury, the deciders of fate. They allocated a spokesman after a prep talk between themselves. He arose and ambled into view.

"_The Jury, wishes to call a halt to this hearing momentarily. The court shall commence once more in an hour." _

Irina stormed out of her lover's arms while she could be free, ignoring the desperate calls echoing behind her pleading her to return. The voices fell on deaf ears. _They think I did it.._Her feet refused to stop until she had reached the ladies rest room. She wished she were dead. They thought she were the one that had done..THAT..to an innocent child. Her fingers made their way to the lock on the cubical, sealing It shut. She was shielded from the world..for now. Her mind back traced to the day that Rikki had come to her home. She sat herself down, head in hands, fingernails digging into her skull and re-accounted the events that had occurred. Remembering. That was all she ever seemed to do.

* * *

The snow fell and perched deftly against the widow sill as Irina watched on. Her knees, pulled up against her chest shook violently as she reclined on the satin upholstered window seat. She had only just become aware of the cold air seeping through the cracks in the wall when she spied a swarm of woolen-wrapped young children pelting each other with compacted slush. It did not matter to her. Irina's body was numb from the anxiety she was experiencing. _Let the gods freeze me to death by all means. _By this time the woman would be willing to have rats feast on her body and digest her live. It had been several days since the young child had visited her home and she was still worried for her well being. She had not seen nor heard of her. Lord knows what that father of hers had done to that girl .._All I'm saying..that man is dangerous. _A prominent knock on the door saved her from her approaching reverie. This couldn't be real. The only known visitor of her's was young Rikki and that knock was not that of a child's strength.

"_Irina?" _A familiar voice called. Antonin Dovchenko. Now she was certain to be dreaming. In a numb flush of infatuation she allowed this to sink in. "_I need to talk to you..." _Her eyes widened. Those words were deadly. They either conveyed a message of joy or crushed her hopes in a diminishing revelation. With great trepidation, she answered the door.

"_Come in.." _She removed the door chain-latch and swung it ajar, allowing him to enter the room and take a seat in her favourite arm chair. _"What is it you want?" _She asked, clasping her hands in front of her. The double-u's oozing out into a 'v' sound. Her accent was always an issue for her. She could be as sweet as nectar and still sound demonic as though heading for war.

"_I wanted to tell you something" _He gushed nervously. Palms sweating and lip quivering. God he looked like a bumbling imbecile. Irina glared at him dismally, if she were not infatuated with him, she was sure that she would have stricken him across the cheeks already due to his unprofessional behaviour.

"_Go on." _She asked curiously, moving her hand in a circular motion. Losing her train of thought as she looked deeply into his blue eyes.

"_I..well it's hard to say, you see." _It was now or never he thought, he would have to tell her sooner or later. "I li-.." Before he could finish his sentence, Irina was distracted by yet another knock on the door. She snapped out of her trance and blatantly snubbed Antonin. He felt..anger brew inside the pit of his stomach. Well that went well.

"_Irina!" _This time the voice was that of Rikki. She was safe! Irina in a flicker of relief opened the door within the blink of an eye. She hugged the small girl. An odd phenomena had been displayed. Irina..hugging?..Okay so that was unheard of even to Irina herself. "_I wanted to come here sooner. I swear.." _

"_I'll talk to you on Monday instead." _Antonin stated before leaving the flat. Irina nodded curtly and returned her attention to the child in her arms. The anger ate away. Setting Antonin's teeth on edge. He loathed that child for driving away his precious Irina's attention, she took her away before he could tell her of his feelings. He would have to wait another time.

"_I thought he had hurt you." _The woman breathed into the young girl's ear. Still unable to comprehend the relief she felt. She pulled away. Her palms rested on the child's shoulders.

"_No, papa would never hurt nobody." _Rikki looked down guiltily, she had forgotten to explain the injury inflicted upon her arm that was revealed in their last meeting. She did not trust Irina enough to go telling her private matters. Heck, they barely knew each other. What she did know was that the truth would have to come out eventually. "_Before you ask about that injury, I wish you to know that it was not my father who had hurt me. I will explain the truth to you. All I need is time." _

* * *

Time: An interval separating two points in a continuum: A duration.

That was daunting. Waiting for a certain duration of time to pass before being revealed the truth. Rikki had left Irina's shrine that day with hope implanted into her heart. Somebody was there to empathise with her. Something she was yet to experience. Irina arose her gaze from the lavatory floor. _How long have I been here? _Her eyes fell upon her pocket watch: 10:52am. So she hadn't been there long. Good. She loled her head back against the cistern and breathed in deeply through her nostrils. She could do this. All she needed was to stay true to what had happened. Her eyes widened in a flurry of disarray. Her face with the prominent cheekbones contorted in agony.

"SHIT!" A tearing pain ripped through Irina's bowels. Vomit was brewing inside of her. She could feel it. God, she knew what this meant. She shot up and leaned over the toilet bowel and waited for it to happen. Her stomach erupted in one gooey spout of sickness. It had been happening a lot lately. It was not stress. This was a new kind of sickness, one she was inexperienced in. She thought she were ill. But no. This was different matter. What Irina did not know was that inside of her, living and growing inside of her was a baby. Her child. Irina Spalko was, indeed, pregnant.


	5. pregnant,

Irina could still feel the nausea brewing uneasily against the pit of her stomach as she departed the lavatory. Her hands were clutching her stomach. Stopping dead on the spot when another surge of pain ripped through her body. She was still completely unsure as to why she had been so god damn ill in the previous days, under the impression that all the stress was perhaps too much and was now taking it's toll physically on her. That wasn't surprising though. If that were the truth. The woman had been accused of so many horrific deeds lately that it would be difficult not to be so severely fatigued that it made her physically ill. The idea of pregnancy had once flitted into consideration. Once. But that thought, like many , was soon to be diminished and cast aside. It was one of those things that despite having so much evidence towards it happening. It was simply too unheard of to believe. People would think it as being a lie. A cruel joke. Irina Spalko, the ice cold psychic freak, the woman known for her disregard for innocent casualties, Stalin's little robot. A mother? Such a foolish suggestion. Foolish to those who didn't know the real Irina anyway. Few people had in fact seen beyond the cold stares, the hard expressions, the lack of emotion aside from anger. Few had gotten through to see what truly lay there. The broken Irina..the mentally scarred Irina. The woman who just wanted to have even just an ounce of love in her life. Then perhaps things would be easier. But they weren't. Nothing could make the current situation easier. Not until the bastard who framed her was caught. Not until her innocence was proven. So in her mind Irina was not pregnant. She was simply emotionally drained. Which sounded far more reassuring..for now. Less questionable and less prone to prejudice. Perfect. Foot steps pattered deftly upon the polished marble where she stood. Her legs numb. Shoulders brushed against her own. Hard stares fell upon her as people returned to the court room. Soon it would be time for the trial to re commence. This time she did not join her lover. It would be is turn to be up there soon anyway.

* * *

The Last few days had gone by briefly..too fast in fact. Dovchenko hadn't returned to Irina's home in the days that had followed the childs visit and in a strange sense that had been a good thing. It was far too risky for him to return whilst that little girl was around. His patience always waned too quickly. Instead he spent his time at home writing documents for work. It only seemed to be logical to wait for classes to recommence and she would be too preoccupied with her friends to be conversing with a teacher. He utterly detested that child. Sure, because of her Siena had finally found a friend but really? Why did Spalko, the coldest of all KGB agents and the woman he'd fallen for have to have taken a liking to her? Why did they have to live in the same apartment block? Why did she seem to prioritise a child she barely knew much about to him? _Damn! Life is a fucking bitch! _He'd yell, pounding his fist to the wall or whatever he'd get his hands on. His anger was something he honestly wished he could contain. This time it was a wall..but what next? Sighing to himself he collecting his notes and prepared himself for another day of work.

As alluded to previously, time had gone by at an alarmingly fast rate and within the blink an eye Irina found herself standing before a full class of bleary eyed tired students ready to begin another afternoon of combat practice. Today would be Rikki's first experience in a class such as this taught by the older woman. The trouble seemed to be though, was that the girl was no where to be seen. Perhaps she is ill? It did seem perhaps a little coincidental but she would not press the matter further. It was Russia for god sake colds and flu were about as common as feathers were to a bird. Albeit less soft and gentle. She slapped her teaching cane against her palms and scanned the room.

"_And where might I ask is Miss Baniszweski?"_

Silence. Apart from the clock ticking amiably upon the wall. The day whilst tiring was always a day to look forward to believe it or nor. The children simply adored combat practice. It appeared that training to hunt down and kill a person out of self defence was looked up to. Preferably not the best way to raise a child but at least they were active and having fun. Perhaps it would even protect the futures generation. That was a tad optimistic though. With a small rattle, a handle turned and the door of the classroom was flung open.

* * *

**Damn that was a short chapter. I really wanted to update this though. Thank you for your patience and a new chapter will be up soon. :)**


	6. What are you saying?

"Colonel Spalko." A husky voice uttered through the doorway. That voice belonged to Colonel Petrov, one of the lower ranked agents. Not much older than what Irina had been when she had enlisted in the army herself. A very built man for his age, muscles protruding through his gymnasterka and a stoney jaw. He stood at ease with his cap held below his chin. Irina's face fell, she had hoped it would be Rikki.

'yes?" She enquired dismally, irate at his disturbance of her tuition. The soldier before her was now fidgeting uncomfortably.

"All students are instructed to leave the premises, there will be no educational activities as of today." He nodded looked at her mournfully, blatantly in the knowledge of something she hadn't been informed of. The children watched on, a mix of joy, disbelief..curiosity. Remaining in silence they awaiting further instruction.

Irina snapped her cane against her palms and murmured monotonously to her comrade in a low voice "What credence do you give that I should allow for this to go forward?"

"Come." He turned to the door and looked back on her "It is the orders of the general after all" She could not argue with that statement. Feeling quite shameful the Russian followed Colonel Petrov out of the classroom. The children stood up to leave, chattering amongst themselves. Worry was indeed prominent across all of their faces. Nothing of the sort had happened before. Siena more so than others. She had a sinking feeling that the disappearance of her companion was in some way relevant to whatever had happened for lessons to be cancelled. She did not press it though. Coincidences do happen. Without uttering a word she was the first to exit the room to go to her grandmothers house. That is where she would normally go when her uncle was working. She, like others was up to the assumption that families had been informed of the cancellation. The rest of them followed on shortly, dragging their satchels behind them and hoping that their teacher would be alright.

* * *

"And what is it you wish to inform me of, Petrov?" Irina breathed with venom oozing through her lips. Eyeing the man before her as he locked to door of his office. He assumed that it would be an appropriate room when one required privacy. The room was warm and filled with leather upholstered furniture. Candle lit due to electricity issues within the room. Petrov had several family photographs sprawled across his desk but was quick to remove them and place them elsewhere. He had knowledge of his Colonel's past and did not wish to stir up and painful memories. He poured a glass of water for the both of them out of a glass pitre and laid them on the desk before Irina.

"It is you mother, we have received news of a rather..tragic event." He answered as he sat himself down in his ebony and leather desk chair, gesturing..offering a chair to his colonel for her to sit in. He did not want to seem as though he was giving her orders. Irina obliged and set herself down, her arms firmly to her sides, hands against her thighs. Not touching her water. The chair felt uncomfortable and strange to touch. The impending feeling of trepidation and anxiety flushed across her face. Irina and her mother had only just become on good terms and she dreaded to think of what could possibly have happened to create such a fuss. As far as she knew her mother assisted in the KGB health care and well being of agents. Redeeming herself and becoming a loved member of the team. Anka Spalko was in fact one of the few doctors to tend to Irina: and other agents' in the aftermath of the mission for the Crystal Skull. Without her, all of them would have died from their wounds. Irina owed her mother her life for that. If anything happened to her it would be know almost straight away. _Perhaps she realised that I still am the freak she knew as a child.._

"And what about her?"

Petrov took a long breath - wishing he did not have to do this. He did not know what to expect and that was the painful part. "She's dead.." Was all he could say and he loathed himself for not confessing it gently. A horrid and cold sinking feeling washed over the woman's body. The heartbreak in Irina's eyes was painful. It was as though her life had shattered before her. It was impossible. Her mother was too young to be dead. the idea simply would not register.

"What?" She croaked in her weak attempt of masking her true emotions. That plan failed. Anybody could see that the woman was in agony. "How did..how did she die?"

This question was yet another reason for Petrov to dread having to be the unlucky one to inform his Colonel. At least he was gentle and kind. Irina applauded him mentally for his considerations.

"That is unknown at the present moment, but there have been speculations that this death was not an accident of any sorts- "

"What are you saying?" Irina asked, allowing a single tear to escape her eye as the pain grew stronger and harder to keep subtle. her body was shaking and she felt so cold..so empty. She gazed up at Petrov and she has no idea how much it hurt the man to have her glare at him like that. He could feel her pain and all he wanted was to reach out to her. he had never seen the woman falter before. This was simply torturous. In the matter of seconds a woman's life had seemingly been destroyed and still there was more to come.

"An empty container with the intended use of holding Anti-Depressants was found at arms reach of her body. As far as I am aware there were no signs of injury suggesting violence had been involved."

"Are you saying that she.." Was all that Irina could say before her world went blank. The chair caved out below her and her thin framed body fell to the ground before she or Petrov could register it.

_Killed herself.._Petrov whispered mentally, completing her sentence.


	7. You don't need to hide

Irina woke up several minutes later. She found that she was lying on a soft leather couch that was slightly too short for her body to stretch out on and a woollen crocheted blanket was wrapped around her. It took her a few moments to remember the circumstances surrounding her temporary unconsciousness. She could feel the familiar glow of candlelight bathing her skin and hear the distant voices of men in another room. When it dawned on her she felt her stomach drop and the room suddenly felt very cold.

Her mother, suicide. - It couldn't be true.

She blinked her eyes open and caught sight of Colonel Petrov working away tediously at his desk. She groaned as she stretched out her limbs and pulled the blanket up further to hide her embarrassment – she could not believe that somebody has seen her in such a weak state. He looked at her gently with a look of pain and sympathy when those cold eyes of hers tried to make sense of what was happening. He removed himself from the desk and walked warily towards her. She curled her feet and moved into a sitting position so he could join her on the couch. Her boots had been removed for comfort and now sat propped against the couch. She combed her fingers through her hair and tried to tidy herself up in an attempt to keep whatever dignity she had left and eyed Colonel Petrov cautiously she felt the couch dip and saw him sitting beside her. He handed her a glass of water which she took gladly. Her lips were cracked and her throat felt dry. She waved her hand dismissively and rubbed her eyes when concern filled the man's eyes.

"_I don't need sympathy." _ She murmured brusquely, her voice sounding far more hallow than before. It was obvious that she was breaking slowly inside and trying to conceal it as much as possible. "_Grief is far too cowardly. Caring is not an advantage by any means." _

"_I wasn't implying that you are weak," _ He countered, keeping the same steady voice that somehow still seemed soft ad comforting_." You do not need to hide from me. I know it hurts, even to people like you." _

Irina flashed him a look of annoyance, he regretted his choice of words almost immediately. She straightened and removed the blanket from her shoulders. Her lips quivered and her teeth grinded.

"_Is that how low you think of me? Devoid of emotion like some sort of robot?" _ She spat, pinching the bridge of her nose in an attempt to calm herself.

Petrov waved his hands defensively, backing up slightly on the couch.

"_Not at all. I didn't mean to imply that you – "_

"_You know what they call me? When they think I cannot hear them. ." _ She demanded, clenching her fist. Petrov nodded and looked down, ashamed. He took the glass of water rom her to prevent breakages.

"_Colonel I uh.." _

"Answer me."

He hesitated.

"_A witch." _ He mumbled. "_I don't though.. I don't call you that and I never have." _

Irina nodded knowingly and signed in exasperation, breathing through her nose to steady that god damn temper of hers. She couldn't help but like Petrov – he was a good man with selfless morals. He always put others before himself. She trusted few people but he was one of her exceptions.

"_I know."_

She removed the blanket off of her completely and threw it across the arm of the couch. Then she clasped her hands together and looked away. She hesitated before speaking and said something she herself was surprised by.

"_It hurts."_

Taken aback by her confession Petrov half smiled, half frowned and spoke in a quiet voice.

"_I know. Just because you are grieving does not mean I respect you less as my Colonel"_

Irina smiled gratefully and sank into her own world, trying to make sense of what had happened. It didn't seem to make sense – her mother did not seem depressed or showed any signs that she wanted to end her life. The thought occurred that it was a murder. Who would do that to an innocent woman though? Irina did not know.

* * *

"_Irina?" _ Rikki called out, knocking deftly on the apartment door. She'd overheard the news when she'd arrived late to class. Some soldiers were whispering things thinking nobody could hear them. It was difficult to avoid. She'd rushed home when she found out the day had been cancelled. Her own mother had died and she needed to ensure that the Colonel was alright. Despite the cold facade, she knew Irina definitely had feelings weather she chose to show them or not. She waiting in anticipation for the woman to hurry up and answer the door. Those moments were gruelling. Her stomach flipped and churned, trying not to think of the state Irina could potentially be in. Eventually she heard a soft rustle and the door being unlocked.

"_Hello Eryka." _ She greeted, peering around the open door and gesturing for her to come inside. Irina was a cold woman by nature but even somebody like her could not conceal the pain in her eyes. Her voice remained unchanged, still threatening and cruel – yet there was a sad aura about her that she could sense. If Irina really was psycic and could tap into the minds of others, it was evident that her thoughts and feelings were rubbing off on Rikki.

**So sorry this took a long time to update, I had a request to do so though so I thought I would try and write at least something for it. ^.^**


End file.
